Spiral
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar puede que hoy te vayas puede que mañana regreses, y puede que de ambas maneras lo eches en falta. La vida gira y gira en espiral, te marearás, caerás, soñarás, detendrás y volverás a girar sin detenerte.
1. Amargo como helado de limón

**~Extensión:** 449 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Aclaro de una vez, sí ─y es afirmación─ continua, quedó demasiado al aire como para dejarlo allí... Aún no se cuántos capítulos pero es un hecho, trataré de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible, no se desesperen.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

Amargo como helado de limón.

* * *

___"Sparkling angel I believe_  
you were my savior in my time of need.  
_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear."  
_(Angels -Within Temptation.)

-

Posaste tus ojos miel en él, maravillándote secretamente con su hermosura y galantería.

Delineas con los dedos su masculino y sobrio perfil, la nariz recta, los labios llenos y claros, su piel pálida, el lugar donde se forma un hoyuelo cuando sonríe con esa arrogancia que te desespera, incluso tenue línea que divide su barbilla y las ojeras que delatan su desordenada vida. Los suspiros escapan de tus labios mientras las memorias invaden tu mente, imágenes sus manos recorriendo tu cuerpo procurando caricias con infinitesimales partes de amor regadas por doquier; devoción y entrega.

Mientras tú le dejas tu cuerpo, él te concede su alma.

Su sabor te inunda lentamente y pareciera que lo estás probando de nuevo, es ligero. El punto medio entre la dulzura y la acidez, porque sus labios exclaman pertenencia y los tuyos despedida. _Limón con azúcar, _y la desesperación consume tu ser. Cubres su boca dejando reposar un beso helado, como el resplandor que inunda su mirada y que te hace estremecer de anticipación, como aquel brillo frío que te gustaría calentar.

Acaricias su cabello con delicadeza procurando no incordiar su sueño; mientras que celosamente prolongas el propio. La sedosidad de sus alborotados cabellos te sorprende, éstos yacen en la almohada desperdigados por doquier; una pizca de envidia te invade, no puedes evitar ser vanidosa pero lo sientes más guapo que tú. Cuando lo miras allí tendido, con las piernas entrelazadas con las tuyas y su brazo reposando en tu vientre piensas que los papeles se han invertido.

Ya no eres princesa, pronto serás bruja pero sabes que es lo correcto. Sabes que le otorgas la libertad al príncipe que _amas_ de abandonar la torre y te destroza por dentro esa decisión pero quieres evitarle la penuria que podría pasar, porque _tú_ no eres **_su_**_ princesa_.

Eres Mimi, **_la_** princesa. Y Matt jamás quiso nada contigo, es **_el_** príncipe que siempre deseaste tener pero que no pudiste conservar; porque quedarte significaría derrumbar todos sus sueños, borrarlos, aniquilarlos, pisotearlos. Y quieres que sea feliz, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que sucede en los cuentos de hadas.

Levantas su brazo y desenredas las piernas, te pones de pie sin prestarle atención a tu desnudez dejando una almohada en tu lugar. Imaginas la mirada azul escaneando tu rostro, tus labios y toda tú tiemblas, cuando escuchas la petición de que te quedes; tu corazón te lo dice y lo ignoras.

Rozas por última vez la silueta de su faz, cierras los ojos con resignación mientras te vistes en silencio. Casi puedes ver su ácida mirada mientras el dulce se congela en sus labios. Y su voz; Matt que te proclama su odio, amargamente suave.


	2. Soledad, dulce sabor cereza

**~Extensión:** 1,019 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Sé que me tarde demasiado, pero la RealLife me ha traído loca últimamente con tantos trabajos y eso. En fin, puedo decir que me alegra que no fuera tan obvio. Disfruten la lectura y muchas gracias por leer.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

Soledad, dulce sabor cereza.

* * *

___"__Mi alma baila tangos con la soledad..._  
_Y necesito de tabla tu amor,_  
_para asirme a ella en mi tempestad."  
_(Pensando en ti -Mägo de Oz.)

Porque entre las redes alucinógenas que entretejían el sueño y todo el cansancio del concierto anterior había una sensación de vacío creciente en él. Después de escaparse de la fiesta posterior al concierto había notado a Mimi algo extraña, como reticente, distante y más frívola de lo que era.

Lo dejó pasar, pensando en que sería alguna de esas excusas que utilizan las mujeres. Incluso se había resignado a que no hubiera premio de consolación después de aquel concierto y aquella canción escrita especialmente para ella; pero no fue así, es más la había encontrado más suave, dispuesta y dulce.

Tenía aquel sabor extraño, neutro al principio quizá un poco agrio que se perdía dos segundos después entre su almíbar excesivamente dulce. Los labios y las mejillas estaban más rojos que nunca, hubo un momento que Matt pensó que sangrarían porque ella no paraba de besarlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Cada beso era el último y él no podía detenerse.

Toda ella estaba tras una pantalla roja que contrastaba con su nívea piel y con los rizos dorados de él, sus ojos tenían un borde rojizo y cuando quiso preguntar el motivo ella sonrió sin mirarle con un sonrojo intenso. "_No olvides que te amo_" pronunció; Matt sonrió satisfecho y la amó una vez más.

Al terminar acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza mientras tatareaba a media voz aquella canción:

─Hay veces que…

Apretó su pequeña espalda contra su pecho sin dejar de cantar mientras ella tenía su mirada perdida en el rincón de la habitación. Mimi cerró los ojos midiendo sus fuerzas, la desolación de la inminente despedida la azotó como un maremoto… ¿dónde encontrar el valor para apartarse de él, para alejarse y no interrumpir sus sueños con algo que él _no quería_ si le escribía canciones como esa?

La conversación sonó en su mente, y el dolor del recuerdo la hizo estremecerse. Matt, sin soltarla, echó la cobija por encima de ambos creyendo que tenía frío. Mimi sintió que le escocían los ojos…

─ ¿Puedo cargarlo Yolei?

Extendió los brazos para recibir al pequeño bulto de mantas que le tendía su amiga, estaba profundamente dormido. La mirada de Mimi se ensanchó de alegría, imaginaba a sus pequeños hijos del mismo modo que Yolei fantaseaba con ellos en su adolescencia. Aunque en ese entonces adoraba enumerar las cosas que no quería que heredaran de Ken, sobretodo cuando estaba molesta.

─Es tan pequeño… ─susurró con voz melosa cuando Matt y ella salieron del cuarto del hospital─. ¿No crees?

─Hn.

El rubio se mostraba reacio a responder, tan sólo podía imaginar lo molesta que sería esa niña cuando creciera… ¡si era hija de Yolei! Aunque se había mostrado muy sorprendido cuando escuchó la calma con la que la susodicha hablaba, nada parecido a su típica manera de saludar a Mimi.

─No te gustan los niños ¿cierto? ─preguntó la castaña nada sorprendida de que así fuera, la mayoría de los hombres lo tenían similar; aunque pensándolo bien Matt había sido hermano mayor por lo que debía ser diferente.

─Quiero ser estrella de rock.

Mimi lo miró sin comprender unos segundos pero él no dijo nada más. Entonces cayó en cuenta si siempre vivía de giras seguramente no querría dejar abandonados a sus hijos; en ese instante la conmovió porque sabía que una vieja herida destilaba sangre aún no coagulada.

.

Matt se despertó levemente, había adquirido la típica consciencia somnolienta pero se negaba a abrir los ojos. Éstos continuaban cerrados en una muda queja contra el fulgor del sol que iluminaba y calentaba su rostro; se estiró entre las sábanas mientras se desperezaba lentamente.

El suave aroma a mujer le golpeó de lleno cuando rodó sobre sí mismo y descansó la cara en la almohada; maldijo el hecho de que a Mimi se le hubiera ocurrido madrugar. Estuvo tirado allí cerca de unos veinte minutos esperando adquirir la vitalidad que no sentía; finalmente se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Olfateó en busca del típico aire cargado de sabores que le indicaba la espera un delicioso desayuno casero pero no encontró nada, ligeramente confundido siguió a la cocina.

No encontró evidencias que le dijeran que la castaña había tenido intenciones de prepararle algo. Se extrañó y sin más volvió a la habitación esta vez completamente despierto. Maldijo su falta de atención; se dirigió al baño pero lo que encontró allí sólo le hizo maldecir una vez más. Todo parecía deshabitado, era extraño ver sus propias cosas siendo las únicas ocupantes de aquel lugar ─pese a que ella no tenía muebles allí, era como si estos hubieran perdido todo─; su guitarra en el rincón lucía tan solitaria como una vela de llama extinguida.

El cuarto era como un lienzo al que le habían robado el color. Mimi se había ido, no había notas con un recado en el refrigerador, tampoco un desayuno en el microondas, ni siquiera la alarma estaba puesta en el despertador. Pareciera que fuese un espejismo que nunca hubiese estado allí. Todo estaba exactamente igual que como había sido siempre, pero por alguna razón sin su presencia que llenara el lugar, sin sus sonrisas y amplios desayunos, todo se volvía vació.

La única prueba era _el aroma _que había dejado en su almohada. Desesperado se puso una camiseta, chaqueta y unos pantalones; salió corriendo del departamento con las llaves del auto enterrándose en la palma de su mano sin saber muy bien donde ir.

.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta con entusiasmo, cuando su amable portero le avisó que le esperaba una visita en la planta de abajo no pudo evitar llenarse de emoción; después de todo tenía algo muy importante que contar y su portero lo había reconocido como uno de sus amigos. Sonrió antes de abrir la puerta.

Su sonrisa flaqueó en cuanto se encontró con el semblante preocupado de Matt; sus puños estaban crispados y tenía el rostro de quien no ha parado de maldecir en todo el día. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando él le cortó. Su voz tenía un tinte entre fúrico y desolado.

─ ¿Dónde está Mimi?


	3. Espeso panorama chocolate

**~Extensión:** 1,654 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Demasiado tiempo de no pasar por aquí, este capítulo no es exactamente el entendimiento de todo pero son cosas que no se pueden retrasar toda la vida, así que seguramente será para el próximo. No obstante éste es vital.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

_Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar puede que hoy te vayas puede que mañana regreses, y puede que de ambas maneras lo eches en falta. La vida gira y gira en espiral, te marearás, caerás, soñarás, detendrás y volverás a girar sin detenerte._

* * *

Espeso panorama chocolate.

* * *

___"__Por qué no te besé en el alma cuando aún podía, por qué no te abrace la vida cuando la tenía..._  
...Me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme..._"  
_(Me dedique a perderte -Alejandro Fernández.)

.

Sora estaba sorprendida de la actitud amarga de Matt, quizá hasta un poco asustada por su desesperación y su creciente ira. Cuando ella le respondió que no tenía idea de la ubicación de la castaña pensó que le golpearía. Sus puños se habían crispado tanto y tenía un aura de batalla tan alta que no se contuvo de estrellar el puño a un costado de la cara de la pelirroja, que le miraba anonada; pero él jamás había sido una persona agresiva.

Contrario a lo que expresaba su apariencia, se dedicaba a cuidar a T.K. y a Mimi. Eso ya era mucho decir, porque ambos eran tan inocentes, que constantemente eran blanco fácil. A Takeru podían decirle que se ganó la estatua de la libertad en un concurso y se lo creería. En cuánto a Mimi, digamos que su peculiar visión rosa del mundo la impulsaba a creer en la bondad escondida de todos (aunque gracias a Yamato ─su príncipe, no príncipe, como ella misma lo definía─ estaba mejorando su lado desconfiado).

Pero aquello la dejó en un punto casi histérico, que Matt estuviera tan preocupado por Mimi que se dedicara a dañar su mampostería… era algo monumental. Ella trató de sonreír para bajar la tensión del ambiente, el rubio estaba sentado en su sala respirando con dificultad mientras sostenía una taza de té de tila para los nervios. Sora se había escaqueado a la cocina unos segundos antes (con la excusa del té) para llamar también a Tai y decirle que era urgente que viniera.

Al paso que iba Tai llegaría cuando Yamato estuviera un poco más calmado. Ella le sirvió en un plato pastelillos caseros, y se lo puso a un lado. Con una tímida sonrisa le dijo con voz muy baja.

─ ¿Matt…?

Él la miró.

Aún se veía bastante molesto, pero ya no parecía tan fuera de sus casillas como segundos antes. Lucía más bien abatido, un poco golpeado por las situaciones de la vida y bastante deprimido. Sora no se atrevía a preguntarle porque estaba así, incluso llegó a pensar que le había sucedido algo grave a su amiga.

El rubio respiró audiblemente un par de veces, el sonido entrecortado que él producía era lo único que se escuchaba ante la falta de palabras. Sabía que había actuado mal, estresando a Sora hasta puntos insospechados. Le echó una rápida mirada a la pelirroja, que casi temblaba de la anticipación; se detuvo unos segundos en sus manos trémulas sin saber si se debía al miedo o al nerviosismo.

Abrió la boca queriendo disculparse pero las palabras no le salieron. En su lugar, sintió que un abatimiento le llenaba. Aún no estaba listo para creer que ella se había marchado, porque las pruebas eran contundentes, no había rastro. Ni siquiera sabía si había ido al trabajo (aunque pensándolo bien, no necesitaba ni trabajar con la fortuna que se cargaba…) o si simplemente se había largado. Sin importarle nada, sin importarle él.

Le dolía aquello, sabía que Mimi era muy lenta e impulsiva cuando tomaba decisiones, porque meditaba en ellas durante semanas aunque cuando tomaba una resolución simplemente actuaba. Sin detenerse a nada, sin pensar en las repercusiones; era capaz de pasarse un mes completo en la punta de un acantilado pero cuando resolvía que quería saltar… ¡lo hacía hasta de cabeza! Generalmente actuaba premeditadamente cuando se molestaba con él, por eso no entendía ellos estaban bien. Y pensar que ahora todo parecía un panorama de nula visibilidad, era como mirar la taza de porcelana en la que ella solía hartarse de helado de chocolate hasta que Matt le ofreciera disculpas. Pero _se había ido_. Quizá cuando lo dijera las cosas cobrarían sentido, quizá se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaban esas palabras, de lo inciertas que eran; que no tenía que preocuparse que ella sólo se había ido a visitar a sus padres a Odaiba, una vez más sin avisarle. _Es una estupidez preocuparme por cosas sus caprichitos_, se dijo Matt.

Un poco más animado, miró a Sora que estaba al borde del asiento. Sonrió con suficiencia al entender que tenía que tener razón y rodó los ojos ante las inevitables burlas que recibiría por parte de la mujer que lo puso en ese estado cuando se enterase de aquella escena con su amiga, porque siempre se contaban todo.

Recordó inevitablemente y con algo de fastidio, aquella vez en la que se emborrachó cuando Mimi se fue a Estados Unidos después de pelearse con él. Tai lo había acompañado al bar y llevado a la casa de Sora al salir, en realidad de ambos; y la pelirroja había visto su estado. Más tardo Sora en comunicarse con la castaña, que en regresar ésta a los dos días gritando como una hiena enfurecida porque él había armado tremendo espectáculo, además de que había incordiado a sus amigos. Luego de recordarle, claro está que "tenía que irse" porque tenía una reunión de negocios (aunque Matt sabía que dicha reunión estaba programada para el próximo mes).

─Mimi se…

El estruendoso ruido de la puerta azotándose contra la pared cortó las palabras del rubio, éste fulminó con la mirada a Tai que se dirigía a pasos apresurados hacia la sala donde estaban sentados. El castaño no pudo evitar dirigir unas miradas preocupadas a Sora, quién solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada furibunda que le dirigió Matt. Era como si dijera "tú-me-obligaste-a-llamarlo".

─ ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de aterrorizar a mi esposa, eh? ─preguntó Tai al tiempo que se aflojaba el tenso nudo de la corbata.

Yamato frunció el ceño, iba a negar con el mismo tono fastidiado que usaba exclusivamente para Tai, pero cuando procesó completamente las palabras se sorprendió. Poso inmediatamente los ojos en Sora, quién no le miró.

─No pretendía hacerlo…

Taichi reprimió una risa sarcástica.

La pelirroja carraspeó y le indicó que se sentase, acto seguido le hizo un gesto al rubio para que continuase. Matt se lo pensó dos veces, por mucho que Tai fuese su mejor amigo… una cosa era admitir ante él que se había preocupado hasta la histeria por la castaña (cosa de la que éste se burlaría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo o hasta que Yamato estuviese bajo tierra, jamás permitiendo que se le olvidase aquello, siempre restregándose en el rostro. Ya podía escucharlo: "_Recuerdas aquella vez que casi destrozas mi casa porque Mimi no estaba en la tuya_." Con tono ácido que le calaba el cuerpo.) Y otra muy diferente era hacerlo ante Sora, quién quizá sólo le daría un seco asentimiento y otro té bien cargado (aunque después le iría con el chisme a Mimi). Si había algo que el orgulloso rubio no podía soportar eran las burlas de alguien que no podía controlar, con la castaña le bastaban unos cuantos contra-ataques y besos candentes para que sucumbiera. Mientras que luchar contra las insinuaciones impertinentes de Tai (acerca del cariño que le tenía a _esa mujer_), era algo que ponía al límite su paciencia.

¡Ya hasta estaba rechinando los dientes…!

Suspiró.

─Me voy.

Sin más preámbulos se bebió de un sorbo el té, se dirigió a la salida que ya conocía bien con pasos largos y pesados cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a un confundido Tai y a una preocupada Sora sentados en la sala; completamente desconcertados por la actitud del susodicho soltaron un suspiro al unísono.

Taichi se quitó el saco mientras la pelirroja le servía una taza de té. Él se comió de un bocado un pastelillo entero antes de observar la taza que le ofrecía y beberse la mitad de su contenido. Acto seguido la miró con parsimonia, ella le devolvió la mirada llevándose la taza a los labios.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─preguntó él levemente preocupado. Aún tenía en la mente aquella voz teñida de preocupación y hasta un poco de neurosis, rogándole que viniera cuánto antes.

Ella meditó sus palabras cuidadosamente o quizá sólo rememoraba los hechos.

─No estoy segura ─dijo al fin─, pero sé que tiene que ver con Mimi.

Taichi asintió.

─Pero entre ustedes… ¿qué pasó para que me llamases así?

─Pues… ─dudó si debía decírselo o no, finalmente resolvió que _'debía de'_ o Tai se enfadaría con ella─. Yamato estaba muy estresado, más bien medio histérico. Llegó preguntando si sabía donde estaba Mimi, y golpeó el marco de la puerta cuando le dije que no sabía.

El castaño bufó.

─Espero que no hayas estado cerca ─la miró mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, aparentemente tranquila─, porque de lo contrario lo golpearé.

Sora se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

─Se tomó tres tazas de tila, Tai. Estaba a punto de contarme cuando llegaste.

El frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Sora se acercó a él, recargándose en su hombro y susurrando con voz melosa 'mi héroe'. Taichi sonrió y la abrazó, posó la mano en su vientre haciéndole cosquillas. Ella rió ligeramente, se sentía tan a gusto con él, tan tranquila. Sin rastros de la tensión acumulada segundos antes con la visita de Matt.

─No hay necesidad de preocuparse, seguro que se han vuelto a pelear ─dijo él besándole la sien─. Tú, mejor que nadie, conoces la terquedad de Mimi y el genio de mil demonios de Yamato.

─Bien.

Ella le besó en el cuello, trató de separarse de Tai para dirigirse al teléfono.

─No tienes qué. ─La retuvo contra él, con voz insinuante─. Son adultos, deja que arreglen sus problemas solos.

Suspiró pero al fin y al cabo cedió. Después de todo hacia mucho que ella había terminado su artículo, y Tai no llegaba todos los días así de temprano de trabajo.

─Tienes razón, tarde o temprano se reconciliarán ─le dijo a su castaño.

Ella sonrió colocándose encima de él, con voz suave y seductora añadió: ─ ¿Qué te parece si nos reconciliamos tú y yo?

Tai sonrió unos segundos antes de besarla con pasión, sus ojos tintados en lujuria.


	4. Baños de maracuyá

**~Extensión:** 1,572 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Muchas gracias a todas las adorables lectoras y a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de comentar un agradecimiento. Son los comentarios los que enriquecen al autor. Ahora les comento que se ha aclarado el asunto, así es. El capítulo no es ni muy corto ni muy largo, pero ya nos acercamos a la recta final. A lo mucho creo que faltarán 3 capítulos. Síp, poco pero necesario. Gracias otra vez y cuídense =D.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

_Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar puede que hoy te vayas puede que mañana regreses, y puede que de ambas maneras lo eches en falta. La vida gira y gira en espiral, te marearás, caerás, soñarás, detendrás y volverás a girar sin detenerte._

* * *

Baños de Maracuyá.

* * *

___"__Mi voluntad no puede resistir._  
No decido si me quedo, si me voy..._"  
_(Enfermedad de ti -Andrés Cepeda.)

.

.

Ella miró con incredulidad la revista en sus manos. Omitió las grandes letras rojas que antes le habían llamado la atención y se concentró en él. La fotografía de Matt le sonreía desde la portada, tenía el rostro ligeramente ladeado y levantado. La mueca suficiente de su rostro, así como su mirada no iban dirigidas al fotógrafo sino a quién estaba a un costado de él. Aquella expresión se le antojó rara. Hizo la cuenta mentalmente otra vez; sí, ella le había acompañado en aquella sesión pero no recordaba dónde estaba en ese momento. Esa vez, ella se había distraído mucho con una amiga suya ex-modelo que llevaba a su hijo de tres años a su primera campaña de publicidad.

La abrió por la mitad, estaba adivinando realmente, supuso que al ser Yamato Ishida el ídolo del momento debería tener las páginas centrales. Las fotos que le recibieron la hicieron bufar pero nada comparado al grito furioso que profirió al terminar el artículo, maldijo el momento en que se bajó del auto para comprar aquella estupidez.

—Patrañas —dijo mientras aventaba la revista al asiento trasero de su auto.

.

Matt salió de aquella rueda de prensa con el corazón desbocado. _¿Sería cierto aquello?_ Cuando le habían preguntado por el paradero de Mimi había dudado, concretamente no sabía cuál era, así como tampoco entendía que había pasado entre ellos para que ella desapareciera de la noche a la mañana. Pero no podía decir 'se fue y no lo hemos hablado' ni dar información falsa porque de lo contrario ocasionaría problemas a la chica... así que simplemente salió del embrollo con el seco y típico cartel de 'vida privada'.

Aún así, toda la frialdad que había mostrado se desvaneció al escuchar las palabras 'saliendo' y 'hospital'. Concretamente: 'hemos visto a la Srita. Tachikawa entrar al hospital de Tokio, se veía muy demacrada, ¿está grave?'. Yamato no respondió, su mánager se encargo de desviar las preguntas hacia el rumor de gira de los Teenage Wolves, esas que sin duda sabía responder él.

¿Estaría enferma?

Ni Sora ni Yolei habían accedido a darle información sobre el paradero de la castaña, ambas negaban el asunto constantemente. Pero quedarse callada no era el estilo de Mimi generalmente contaba todo a su amiga, estaba seguro que de haber confesado algo quién sabría todo sería Yolei (le molestaba pensar que se había guardado todos sus planes y que cortaba tajantemente la posibilidad de averiguarlos). Matt incluso se había pasado tanto discutiendo con esta última que Ken había tenido que frenarlo; estaba llevando a su esposa a los límites de una crisis nerviosa. Puede que la situación fuera lo suficientemente grave como para que no quisieran decir algo. O quizás realmente nadie sabía nada.

Iba sentado en la limo, casi en penumbras de no ser por la luz del mini bar. Se le veía bastante flaco y ojeroso, parecía que no se alimentaba bien y no tenía buenas rutinas de sueño. Pasaba noches enteras en vela en compañía de su _favorita_, aquella acústica que mitigaba un poco el dolor del abandono o quién por lo menos ayudaba a la creación de nuevo material. El vocalista de la banda sonrió forzadamente al recordar que había considerado contratar un detective privado pero su resolución falló cuando al día siguiente le llegó una nota con tres palabras y perfume dulce.

'No me busques.'

Y no conseguía decidir si hacerlo o retarla.

Le daba mil vueltas al asunto sin encontrar respuesta, si hacía caso significaba que valoraba la inteligencia de la mujer y que, como _buen perrito_, obedecía. Si la retaba significaba que le importaba _demasiado_, lo suficiente para movilizar a la policía en su búsqueda y era admitir bastante con aquella que se fue.

Típico de Mimi dejarle trampas que le impedían actuar.

En su desesperación compuso cuatro canciones y destrozó levemente su departamento. No fueron grandes daños pero eran visibles para la humanidad que lo visitaba como Tai, los Teenage Wolves, Takeru y su mánager (su mejor amigo no había permitido que Sora se acercase a él en ese tiempo; debido a la inestabilidad emocional del rubio y su complejo de tirar las cosas al aire cuando perdía los estribos, que ocurría tocar temas afines a la castaña). Yamato aún se negaba a aclarar la situación de ambos, por lo que sus amigos sólo podían hacer conjeturas.

Sacó una cerveza y la destapó con movimientos bruscos.

— ¿Mimi Tachikawa en **dónde** carajos te metiste? —pronunció antes de darle un gran sorbo.

Los deseos de buscarla aparecían en cuanto traía a su memoria aquella necesidad de ella, pero eran amordazados rápidamente por un par de cervezas. Yamato estaba mal, se preguntaba que tanto lo estaría ella. Arrogante y orgulloso arrugó la nariz, se dijo _'que vuelva la diva por sus propios pies'_.

.

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, de continuar con el paso terminaría haciendo una zanja a mitad del apartamento. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente fue una buena idea conservar ese lugar. Matt pensaba que lo había vendido pero ella se sentía tan segura allí, era su refugio. Las cortinas ondearon a causa del viento, era agradable cuando el sol caía y el sofocante calor aminoraba. Mimi agitó la cabeza, despeinando su cabello en el acto. Se detuvo unos momentos y salió, desde la terraza se podía contemplar el océano. El aroma salino en sus fosas nasales junto a los espectaculares matices del atardecer...

Aquello era paz.

Casi la hacía olvidar… _casi_. Pero estaba preocupada, mucho. Bufó indignada nuevamente. _Confidencialidad, sí claro_.

El médico es el primero que se vende en el mundo de la farándula. Tan sólo había que mirar su ejemplo, ni siquiera había pasado un mes y ya circulaban por ahí _ciertos_ rumores. Que si iba a hacerse los chequeos, a visitar a su abuelita, a su padre. Que iba a operarse los senos o las nalgas, si se había hecho una lipo o se la iba a hacer. También dijeron que probablemente tenía trastornos alimenticios o que estaba en depresión. Puede que fuera modelo pero ella no se destruiría a sí misma de esa manera, igual puede que estuviera triste pero la vida siempre continuaba, Mimi valoraba mucho su vida. Que si estaba enferma, que si era terminal… que si estaba… ella estaba…

Lo de Matt.

Suspiró.

Se preguntó si el rubio ya había leído la revista, era probable que no. Su mánager tenía la manía de juntarlas por mes y cuando se las enseñaba al grupo era una caja grande a la que desinteresadamente le echaban un ojo y despachaban inmediatamente. ¿Cuántas veces ella no había querido que leyera un reportaje suyo o que viera la foto de la entrega de premios, donde ambos iban de la mano? Una sonrisa ácida se plasmó en su rostro. Lo que menos quería en estos momentos era que Matt leyese los chismes.

¿Qué diría él? Probablemente algo como 'chismes faranduleros'. Mimi lo recordaba a la perfección, ya en una ocasión había salido el tema. En la portada, ella llevando a un pequeño rubio de la mano que se restregaba los ojos enrojecidos tras de ellos un fondo verde. Titular: _'¿La top y el rock star al fin se decidieron?_'. Hubiera sido más cierto que Yolei fuese heredera a la corona española. Esa vez Mimi había llevado al niño que se cayó en el parque con su mamá, al otro lado de éste. Menudo escándalo que se armó.

Ni ella ni Yamato le dieron importancia.

Fue una conversación tan casual que parecía irreal.

—Ah, Matt aquí hay un artículo de nosotros —dijo Mimi, sentada cómodamente en el sillón.

El rubio iba con una cerveza y unas palomitas, se sentó al lado de ella y tomó el control remoto. —Ah, sí. —Encendió la televisión.

—Dice que _ya_ nos decidimos a ser padres.

Inquirió ella, todavía sorprendida por aquella foto tan _casual_.

—Mmm… —murmuró el rubio distraídamente mientras pasaba los canales—. Veamos ésta.

—Dice que _ya_. ¿Puedes creerlo? Que mentirosos —refunfuñó Mimi—. Seguro que toda la gente lo cree, yo no dudaba nunca de estas palabras. Mínimo no tarda en llamarme Sora a preguntarme si es verdad.

—Estúpidos chismes.

Su voz sonó neutra, con certeza y aplomo suficientes. Al mismo tiempo fue extraña, como si hablara del clima o algo de aún menos importancia. La castaña se había quedado en una pieza, con el semblante congelado a causa de la indiferencia de Matt con el tema. Pero en el fondo lo entendía, sí, muy a su manera. Era su carrera, si unos tres años antes le hubiese sucedido ella habría reaccionado de la misma manera que él. Podían tirarle mil vendas a los ojos pero ella no dejaría de ver su objetivo. Ahora era diferente. Más significativo de lo que había pensado, eso no podía arruinar su carrera. Simplemente eran cosas distintas, aunque daba miedo, era un paso tan grande que tenía que dar mil brazadas para mantener el equilibrio.

Se sentía desfallecer antes que pensar siquiera admitir _el_ rumor.

Le aterrorizaba, más que nada, que él se diera cuenta… porque…

Yamato Ishida iba ser padre.

Ella trató de aligerar sus pensamientos con la fría brisa —ahora nocturna—, le convenía sonreír un poco para darse ánimos pero no le salía bien. Su alma parecía haber tomado por horas y horas los baños con esencia de maracuyá que a ella tanto le gustaban, aunque ahora convertían sus sonrisas y miradas en ácido puro.


	5. Ni con 10 litros de cafeína

**~Extensión:** 1,699 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Oh, me he tardado tanto esta vez. Espero que aún sigan interesadas en la historia, realmente éste es un capítulo necesario aunque no tan emocionante. Pero ya se viene lo interesante, quizá estén a punto de matarme (cosa que no me sorprendería) por todo lo que me he tardado y digamos que sigo manteniendo la intriga pero no se desesperen que ya estamos llegando a las 'situaciones'. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por leer la historia, al menos quiero que sepan que no la abandonaré y que ya se acercan las vacaciones (en las pasadas me fue tan mal que ni tiempo de entrar a internet para leer algo tuve, entre lo de mi abuelita y los parciales). Después vino el Hiatus inspiracional y blah, blah, no podía pensar en nada. Hoy me he sentado con el objetivo de hacer mínimo un capítulo de Spiral y lo he logrado; finalmente. Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, básicamente ustedes han sido mi inspiración =) y ahora a leer.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

_Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar puede que hoy te vayas puede que mañana regreses, y puede que de ambas maneras lo eches en falta. La vida gira y gira en espiral, te marearás, caerás, soñarás, detendrás y volverás a girar sin detenerte._

* * *

Ni con 10 litros de cafeína.

* * *

___"__Todavía te mueras por estar conmigo._  
Y falte el aire cuando yo te miro..._"  
_(Cuando regreses -Santiago Cruz.)

.

.

Mimi volvió la cabeza con brusquedad, casi se pudo escuchar su cuello tronar. Había sido tan repentino, no conocía esos acordes… eran suaves, cálidos y hermosos muy diferentes a como solían escucharse, menos fuertes pero mucho más claros. Aunque no era eso lo que había hecho que casi se rompiese el cuello por mirar la pantalla del edificio sino la voz.

Conocía esa voz, demasiado.

Es por esa razón que le sorprendía escuchar esas palabras, ese tipo de tonada con esa voz. Puede que sí lo hubiera escuchado cantar así pero nunca en público simplemente cuando estaban solos, nunca había escuchado al ídolo del rock Yamato Ishida interpretando una balada romántica, jamás. Esos momentos eran privados, eran únicos; sólo Matt y Mimi. Cerró los ojos con dolor cuando el presentador pronuncio el nombre de la canción junto con su ranking y el hecho de que era el nuevo sencillo de los Teenage Wolves y mencionaron que probablemente la había compuesto Yamato.

_No sé qué va a pasar cuando regreses, cuando te vuelva a ver_…

Vaya.

No creía que pudiera seguir digiriendo la cafeína especialmente luego de escuchar eso. Dejó su helado de café a un lado medio recostándose en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. El mesero se acercó inmediatamente, Mimi se quitó las gafas oscuras cuando le habló.

— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? —Su voz eran tan amable pero su mundo aún daba vueltas no quiso abrir los ojos.

Asintió con un escalofrío. El mesero palideció un poco.

—Permítame le traigo un vaso con agua.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces. Trataba de concentrarse en sus ejercicios de respiración para no ir al baño, si osaba levantarse vomitaría, a estas alturas no tenía la más mínima duda. Recuerda las lecciones de meditación se dijo en voz muy baja, a su lado unas chicas gritaban cuando volvió a sonar la canción. Resopló pasándose la servilleta por la frente.

—Escucha, escucha —dijo una de las chicas de la mesa de al lado.

El viento frío le hacía sentir levemente mejor, pero en ese momento maldijo elegir una de las mesas de afuera. Bien podía haberle gustado la atmósfera de tranquilidad e intimidad del interior del local. Lo miró con duda, una pareja se besaba en la mesa de al lado de la puerta; Mimi arrugó la nariz, ya recordaba porque no había entrado.

—Parece que me habla —gritó una de ellas.

Mimi boqueó cuando las adolescentes gritaron nuevamente _'parece que me habla, esa canción me encanta'_ casi a coro. El mesero apareció con el agua que la Tachikawa se bebió de golpe y esbozó una sonrisa, las náuseas parecían haberle remitido, se levantó dejando el dinero suficiente para pagar más una considerable propina.

Le agradeció y pese a la insistencia de éste, que quería que Mimi se quedara escuchando la canción y los gritos de las chicas por lo menos hasta que su semblante dejara de estar pálido, se marchó. Fue una pésima idea haberse quitado las gafas él seguramente se asustó de ver sus horribles ojeras. Pero ahora no tendría que escuchar a las adolescentes empezaran a hablar de quien sería la persona a la que estaba dedicada; antes de escuchar su nombre enlazado con el de Matt. No es algo que pudiera soportar en estos momentos, porque ella tampoco sabía lo que sucedería.

Arrg. Odiaba a Yamato en este instante, cómo se atrevía a escribir semejante canción y presentarla. Ella podía leer el mensaje entre líneas: _quiero que regreses y sé que quieres regresar, ambos sabemos que el 'no habrá culpables no evites mirarme' no queda porque seguimos sintiendo lo mismo. Vuelve, te estoy esperando y sé que me estás esperando_. Es un movimiento muy sucio de parte de él decirle que sabe lo que siente, aunque sea la verdad es cruel echárselo en cara.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jaló el cabello, con mucho cuidado porque sino su peluca morena corría riesgos. Estaba desesperada, le había costado muchísimo tomar la decisión de marcharse y ahora se sentía una traidora. Dejándolo sin información cuando estaba en su derecho de saberlo, de permitirle tomar una decisión pero era demasiado triste exponerse a sabiendas de su posible (al menos le daría el beneficio de la duda, quizá se conmoviera) rechazo.

_'Qué patética, Mimi'_, se dijo, _'cuántas madres no enfrentan a los padres aún cuando las circunstancias son peores y se van en la cabeza en alto pese a que les dijeron: **vete sola**. Eres una cobarde, no hay duda'_. Pero tampoco es que pueda alegar que sea fácil, ella no sabe cuáles eran los sentimientos de las otras madres, aunque si puede comprender su esperanza de tener una familia completa. Aunque el aceptar por compromiso no estaba hecho para ella, no quería que la persona que ama se sintiera obligada a tomar responsabilidad por su descuido. No quería una triste puesta en escena, una mímica de familia que no iba a llegar a ningún lado ella quería que él estuviese bien, física y mentalmente, solo o con ellos; eso ya era decisión de él.

Ese también era el punto, porque no deseaba enfrentarse a él. No quería escuchar su rechazo, era suficientemente doloroso con sólo imaginarlo. Yamato podía ser cruel en ocasiones, bastante cruel, como cuando le dijo a Takeru que no le importaba si amaba a Kari o no, o si se peleaban, que sólo quería que dejara de tocar la puerta de su apartamento a las cuatro de la madrugada. Y aquella vez fue cierto, Takeru desesperado era peor que Yolei embarazada y de compras (Mimi se estremeció de sólo recordarlo) pero se lo dijo tan furioso que T.K. no volvió en un mes a verlo.

Cansada se sentó en el banco de un parque, se sacó las gafas de sol y miró al cielo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho los murmullos de unas cuantas personas que pasaron a su lado.

—De verdad lo crees —dijo la voz de un chico— pero no parece.

—Te digo que sí es —le respondió la chica—, ven volvamos a pasar.

_'Maldición Mimi'_ apresuradamente se puso los lentes oscuros y disimuló sacando un celular del bolso, ellos pasaron un par de veces hasta resolver un: _'se parece bastante'_ que ella alcanzó a escuchar. '_¿Qué haces? Estás siendo muy descuidada_.' Se reclamó a sí misma, lo único que faltaba era que se encontrara a alguien, ni siquiera sabía porque había vuelto a Tokio. Estúpidos arrebatos de locura y ansias por decir la verdad.

La culpa la carcomía y la pregunta que se había instalado cómodamente en su cabeza permanecía sin respuesta. Guardó el libro cuando sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia en su rostro. Soltó una maldición en voz baja al darse cuenta de que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad en un parque, sin auto, sin sombrilla y que seguramente se soltaría un aguacero milenario. Podía pedir un taxi… pero no tenía celular, convenientemente se le había roto (en una curiosa caída desde un quinto piso) cuando decidió irse. Otra de sus opciones era tomar el tren, debía caminar un par de manzanas para llegar a la estación y era eso o caminar medio Tokio.

Emprendió el paso resignándose a empaparse, y llegar al apartamento en donde se quedaba calada hasta los huesos. Tendría que darse un baño y abrigarse bien en la noche para evitar resfriarse, no le convenía enfermar. Al menos el largo trayecto le serviría para meditar y su ropa era bastante gruesa, le duraría un rato antes de mojarse completamente.

Tres meses.

Aún no se notaba tanto, uno tenía que poner mucha atención y Mimi tenía que ponerse ropa más pegadita. La época de invierno en Tokio ayudaba mucho a que la gente no le cediese el puesto de madres embarazadas en el tren. Aunque a ella no le importaba, generalmente encontraba puestos vacios. Adoraba viajar en tren, era tranquilo y pacífico. Sentía como la tranquilizaba ver la ciudad empequeñecerse y convertirse en unos cuantos borrones luminosos, para ella hacía desaparecer sus problemas hasta que se bajaba del vagón.

Tres meses debían haber sido suficiente tiempo. Tenía que tomar una decisión ya o enfrentarlo o irse para Estados Unidos y nunca regresar, no podía seguir viajando todos los días desde la costa hasta Tokio con el fin de _decidir en el camino_, una lluvia precisamente como esa podría poner en riesgo la salud de su hijo.

Reconocía perfectamente donde estaba; las calles, los edificios le eran familiares. Todos esos días se la había pasado demasiado cerca de su antiguo… bueno de ese lugar. Quizá esperando encontrárselo y tener una iluminación divina, que le inspirase a decidir algo en el instante en que viera sus ojos azules. La lluvia arreció por lo que Mimi se resguardó en un local que reconoció como el sencillo restaurant que a ella tanto le gustaba (estaba tan distraída que sólo se había dado cuenta que era ese restaurant cuando sonaron las campanillas de la puerta).

Aquel al que solían ir juntos las noches que no querían cenar en algún lugar lujoso o que ella cocinase (lo había aprendido de su madre) o en las que pedían pizza (a Matt le encantaba). Sintió una pizca de nostalgia que la obligó a recorrer el local con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una cabeza rubia cerca de la barra. Contuvo la respiración, fue tan notorio su repentino mareo que nuevamente se acercó el mesero a preguntarle si estaba bien o quizá se debiera a que permanecía empapada en el tapete de bienvenida con la mirada fija en un punto lejano y cara de espanto.

Él le ofreció una mesa cercana a la calefacción, al otro extremo de su mesa de siempre. Ella no replicó simplemente le siguió con el corazón saltándole dentro del pecho y notando que la respuesta que quería nunca aparecería por concesión divina, ni siquiera 10 litros de su amada combinación gloriosa helado más cafeína se la daría; ella tenía que sufrirla. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados un momento, había hecho su pedido en automático y a la vez había tomado la decisión aunque todavía esperaría a ver como se desarrollaban los eventos.


	6. Puñados de almendras trituradas

**~Extensión:** 1,445 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Sé que no tengo perdón. Aún así que ofrezco mis disculpas con bastante vergüenza, deseo que sigan leyendo esta historia porque es el penúltimo capítulo. Así es, queda un capítulo más y por supuesto es donde... termina. En fin un saludo a todos los lectores y una disculpa, éste capítulo es corto y muy centrado en el ambiente pero es el preludio del próximo, que espero no cueste demasiado sacarlo a la luz.

Oh, por cierto. He hecho una portada, no soy muy buena pero algo me inventé. Gracias por leer.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto_._

* * *

Puñados de almendras trituradas.

* * *

___"Que haya luz en tu vida yo quiero__,_  
Que te hagan feliz, yo pretend_______o_  
Sentarme y mirar desde lejos..._"_  
(Desde Lejos -Santiago Cruz.)

.

.

—Póngamelo para llevar —pidió el rubio.

Repentinamente había perdido el apetito.

Matt no supo a que se debió, simplemente se enteró de que todo se volvió más oscuro, más frío. Su estómago rugía pero sabía que era como si alimentase a un muñeco de madera… simplemente no lo digeriría. Eso, eso, no podría digerir su comida... Y fue repentinamente… porque no supo ni que sucedió, porque sí tenía hambre, pero cuando se dio cuenta tenía las manos heladas y el estómago como una masa pesada; separó los labios de su vaso de whiskey. Ni siquiera eso podía tragar, estaba seguro de que le sentaría mal. Yamato nunca perdía el apetito, era hombre… _¡y músico!_ Podría comer platillos finos (como hacía ahora que su carrera estaba en lo más alto y que Teenage Wolf era una de las más reconocidas bandas) y hasta en esos lugares de reputación dudosa debajo de los puentes (como era su costumbre cuando 'Teenage Wolf' sólo era conocido por los padres de los integrantes y a lo más que aspiraban era a ser teloneros); pero nunca le afectaba… ni se enfermaba… ni… ni perdía el apetito.

Fulminó con la mirada al barman y mesero.

Quizá era su culpa. Quizá ese imbécil barman gay que siempre le tiraba los perros en la barra, aún cuando fuera con la castaña, quizá él tenía la culpa. Sí, tenía sentido. Él le miró y Matt había hecho lo imposible por ignorarlo, entonces habló y Matt lo ignoró de nuevo, hasta que hizo que el rubio le mirara.

Los ojos de Yamato casi se salían de sus órbitas y su quijada colgaba peligrosamente. El barman se asustó, tanto que fregó dos veces el mismo vaso con el trapo sucio.

El rubio vocalista de Teenage Wolf lo miró con odio, confusión y pánico.

Y el barman ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerse el desentendido, simplemente sintió compasión por ese hombre delante suyo. Sintió mucha pena por él. Día con día iba a sentarse allí a comer, al principio ocupaba su lugar habitual pero conforme fueron pasando los días fue acortando las mesas de distancia a la barra. Hacía todas las comidas allí, algunas veces con una mueca ilegible otras con aquella de fastidio o con una tensa línea dibujada en el rostro. Pero de algún modo siempre con el semblante sombrío que se implantaba cuando miraba la mesa habitual ocupada o vacía, en todo caso no estaba bien; no sin ellos.

Matt tomó su comida empacada de mala manera y puso el dinero en la barra. Sin molestarse en mirar a nadie empezó a caminar hacia la salida decidió que comería donde Takeru.

—_Pido pocas cosas, pido tu memoria, que tú me recuerdes de buena manera… _

Al escuchar la melodía triste que sonaba en el lugar, tuvo sentido.

Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Y fue sólo una casualidad que mirara a su izquierda. Repentinamente se giró como sí alguien le hubiera gritado con toda la fuerza de su voz, aunque nadie le había hablado... fijó sus ojos en un punto del restaurante y caminó con pasos firmes hasta que su voz coreando la canción se hizo clara en sus oídos.

La reconocería en el fin del mundo a pesar de estar de espaldas a él y de esa fea peluca. Sabía que no se equivocaba; estaba seguro. Matt sentía como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de esas secas almendras trituradas. Tanto tiempo buscándola, tanto tiempo en que ella le evitaba (porque Yamato no era estúpido y sabía que si no la había encontrado antes era porque la castaña no quería ser encontrada) para encontrársela así; sin buscar. Ironías de la vida, por fin, allí estaba ella.

S_abía_ que _no_ estaría contenta de verle. Mucho menos regocijada con las explicaciones que Matt le exigiría.

—Mimi —pronunció en un susurro.

.

Tarareó la parte instrumental de la canción después de cantar el coro, ya no le importaba que los de las mesas de alrededor la mirasen, no después de su aparatosa entrada y su desastroso aspecto. Reprimió un suspiro mientras pensaba en la cabellera rubia que había vislumbrado en la barra; casi quiso levantarse varias veces e ir hasta él, abrazarle hasta que la arrastrara a su departamento y le hiciera confesar todo... pero no, decidió quedarse sentada sabiendo que Matt ignoraría los cuchicheos de la 'mujer extraña', que ni siquiera los escucharía y nunca sabría que habían estado bajo la misma piedra.

La castaña se golpeó la frente completamente frustrada.

—_Mimi_.

Creyó haber oído… le pareció haber escuchado…

Se volvió lentamente con la boca abierta de impresión.

Yamato Ishida la miraba. Yamato la miraba. Yamato, Matt. A ella. Matt. La. Miraba.

Tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisilla prepotente, el rostro tan pálido y los ojos azules tan oscuros que no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Yamato estaba allí, realmente estaba frente a ella y no sentado en la barra. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al brazo para pellizcarse pero sus movimientos se congelaron cuando él frunció el ceño con enojo, de la misma manera que antaño, ella sabiendo que estaba considerando sumamente estúpido y totalmente infantil que Mimi creyese que soñaba...

Y ese gesto tan familiar hizo que a la castaña le escurrieran las lágrimas por las mejillas.

_¡Demonios! _

Ni había notado cuando se le aguaron los ojos, pero ahí estaba otra vez armando el espectáculo de su vida: La estrella de Rock de pie frente a su mesa mirándola fijamente mientras ella lloraba como una magdalena y el aura de tensión demasiado palpable entre ellos.

—Y-Yo…

Matt simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la salida cuando el flash los cegó. Mimi asintió y sólo miró a la persona que le había sacado la foto cuando el rubio cruzó la puerta. Una adolescente la miraba un poco confundida, con algo de enfado alegando con sus padres que la miraban en parte sorprendidos y en parte furiosos por su falta de cortesía. Ella siguió refunfuñándole a su madre con los ojos fijos en la mujer demacrada de cabello oscuro y a los oídos de la castaña llegó a sus oídos un vestigio de la conversación que la hizo boquear sorprendida y reír entre dientes inmediatamente después.

'_Es mi ídolo favorito mamá…'_

Se limpió las lágrimas sin importarle ser discreta, a esas alturas no serviría de nada.

'_Por mucho que me quejé de que así sea, él es de Mimi Tachikawa, la modelo'. _

Maldijo su llanto fácil una vez más.

Mimi no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta molesta del padre, o los reclamos de la madre sino que simplemente se dedicó a llamar al mesero, su orden aún no llegaba y tendría que cancelarlo. Miró a la entrada. Podía ver a Matt recargado contra el marco de la puerta y una fina lluvia cayendo por delante de él, con las manos en los bolsillos y el asa de plástico en su muñeca tamborileando impacientemente con su pie derecho mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a las gotas que caían a sus pies.

Se disculpó con el mesero y le dejó una generosa propina, él sólo se encogió de hombros. La realidad se le hacía familiar la muchacha de gafas oscuras pero no podría decir con seguridad porqué. Se preguntó la razón por la cual alguien usaría lentes oscuros con la lluvia y resolvió que debía estar enferma se veía muy pálida.

Mimi suspiró temiendo lo que le esperaba, pero era lo suficientemente madura como para intentar no huir ahora que se había encontrado cara a cara con Matt. Caminó lentamente a la salida.

Matt miró a la castaña cuando esta llegó a su lado, ambos se dirigieron en silencio hasta el departamento después de intercambiar miradas tensas. Iban mojándose pero ninguno de los dos parecía interesado, simplemente ella muerta de la preocupación y él demasiado estresado para notar que hasta su comida se mojaba. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, cada cual pensando a su vez en el otro, los sentimientos inundando los pensamientos con un poco de todo. Alivio, furia, desconfianza, miedo, soledad, tristeza, felicidad; lo único certero era que el aire fluía libremente por sus pulmones dejando una sensación de extrañeza, respiraciones lentas y profundas como si probaran sus pulmones con cada molécula de aire. La perplejidad creciendo con cada espiración, sin conseguir entender como es que respiraban tan bien así; y también sin conseguir recordar cómo no sabían antes que no podían inhalar tan profundamente.

Como si les faltara algo y no sabían hasta que lo sentían en su lugar, lo más extraño era que ni siquiera tenían memoria de haberlo perdido y ahora el vacío estaba lleno.


End file.
